Shoes To Fill
by ShamelessPride
Summary: Following Ash's success in the Lily of the Valley conference - Ash and Brock are returning to Kanto, along with Dawn. However, a string of murders and thefts in both the Kanto and Johto regions leaves the trio in over their heads.


**OK. So I've decided to try my hand at writing a chaptered fic, and will do my best to update regularly, but I will likely struggle to find the time and/or inspiration, so bare with me. I'm hoping that this is going to be one of those things that, once I get into, I'll see it through to the end – But no guarantees. **

**I don't feel the need to include many character descriptions in this, as you all know what the majority of the characters look like – so don't expect any 3000 word, hyperbole filled descriptions of exactly what shade of blue Dawn's hair is. It's blue, let that be the end of it.**

**In regards to ages, if I can't find a place to slot them in, then go with this.**

**Brock – 20**

**Ash – 16**

**Dawn – 15**

**But I digress. I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shoes to fill.<strong>

The rain lashed against the windows of Vermillion City's buildings, as a trainer sprinted to the Pokémon centre in the hopes of finding sanctuary from the weather in one of its generously heated rooms. The trainer in question stood at an impressive 6'3, and while accustomed to less than favourable weather, due to his years of travelling from City to City on foot, he would much rather avoid it if he was given the option.

As he entered an alley from which he would emerge adjacent to the Pokémon centre, a figure stood in his path – their face shrouded in shadow.

'Excuse me.' The trainer panted, as he attempted to slide past the man in his way. Upon seeing that the figure had no intention of moving, he repeated himself, this time in an assertive manner.

'**Excuse me.' **Yet still no response was gleaned from the silhouette in front of him.

'Sir, you're in my way, and it's raining. Could you please step aside?' The trainer's temper was beginning to rise, something which wasn't helped by the figures continued failure to cooperate.

'Look, just **move.**' He spat, trying now to push his way past. This action finally incited a reaction from the stranger, as he pulled out something small and metallic and held it against the trainers abdominal, causing him to freeze; drawing his eyes down to the gun now being pointed at him.

'Your Pokémon, if you please.' Said the figure, in a sickeningly nonchalant voice – his only visible features being the twisted grin plastered on his face. The trainer opened and closed his mouth, still flabbergasted by the turn the confrontation had taken, before swallowing hard and croaking out a defeated:

'What?'

'Your Pokémon' he reiterated, still smirking at the trainer's expression. Still in a daze, and shaking with fear – the trainer unclipped his belt and slowly raised his hand towards the stranger, who in turn relieved him of the belt with a gratifying nod – as if the whole exchange was something as simple as handing a colleague a document.

'Now.' The stranger whispered, his voice significantly colder this time, 'I'm afraid I can't have you telling the police about our little...transaction.'

It took a few moments for realisation to hit the trainer, but as his eyes widened in terror, he began to plead, 'No, no please. I won't tell a soul, I'll –' He was cut off as a deafening bang echoed throughout the alley, accompanied by the ice cold feeling the trainer was now experiencing in his stomach. He staggered backwards, his legs shaking uncontrollably, before slumping against a wall. As his eyes began to fill with a haze of black, he saw the outline of his murderer steal away into the night. A ringing noise began to drown out the sound of the rain, soon to be accompanied by the harrowingly foreboding sound of his heart slowing down.

_Thump._

He slid down the wall, his hand still clutching his stomach.

_Thump._

The chill from his wound was creeping into all of his limbs; he slowly felt the warmth leave his body.

_Thump._

The rain striking his body felt distance as numbness consumed him.

_**Thump.**_

His heart heaved one last beat, before giving in, leaving the trainer dead, his eyes staring blankly at the wall before him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

'...in other news, another trainer has been found dead in Kanto: 19 year old Christopher Bronte was found this morning in an alleyway in Vermillion City; he too was missing his Pokémon. Police are searching for the murderer but are yet to find any leads. If you were in Vermillion City last night, between the hours of 0100 and 0300, and have any information that could help the search for this murderer, then please contact us at 83-'

The presenter was cut off as 16 year old Ash Ketchum switched off the television. The trio, that is to say: Brock, Dawn and Ash, were congregated in the living room of Dawn's home in Twinleaf Town, as Ash had recently placed fourth in the Lily of the Valley conference, and was planning on heading back to Kanto in the near future, along with both Brock and Dawn.

'They're becoming more common.' Muttered Brock after a moments silence, referring to the murders in the news report that the three had just witnessed.

'And they're spreading out all over Kanto and Johto.' Ash added, his eyes still fixed on the now black screen. 'It has to be Team Rocket.'

'Team Rocket?' Dawn laughed nervously, 'They're harmless!'

'Jesse, James and Meowth might be – But they're just 3 incompetent grunts who do a poor job of representing just how cruel, and powerful, the organisation is as a whole.' Brock said, his voice, though softer than usual, betraying little emotion. 'Though if it is Team Rocket, and they really have begun to murder as well as steal, then the residents of both Johto and Kanto are in danger.'

Dawn let out a whispered 'Oh.' As she realised just why Ash and Brock were so shaken by the report. They both had family in Kanto, and the murders were beginning to spread to the smaller Cities and Towns. The trio sat in silence for a few minutes, each of them reflecting on what they had heard, before the voice of Johanna, Dawn's Mother, rang out and brought them back to reality.

'Food's ready!'

Letting loose a great sigh, Brock was the first to rise – entering the kitchen in order to lay the table. Dawn sidled over to Ash and gently shook him, rousing him from his trance and causing him to drag his eyes over to her.

'Come on Ash, I'm sure your Mum will be fine – There's no need to worry.' Dawn consoled.

'Yeah, you're right. It's awful, the things that are happening, but at least she'll be ok.' Ash said, nodding as he spoke as if to help convince himself. The pair rose and headed into the kitchen, where Brock had just laid the last plate of food down.

'What's wrong with you three? Ash, you in particular usually seem thrilled when I call you for dinner, has something happened?' Inquired a, now worried, Johanna. Her eyes widened in sympathy as Brock filled her in on what they had seen, making Johanna launch into a speech reminiscent of the one that Dawn had just given Ash.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dinner was a sombre event, and by the end of it all four were left feeling drained; seeing this, Johanna suggested that the three of them got an early night, as they would have to be up early to catch the boat back to Kanto tomorrow anyway. Seeing no reason to argue, they rose from their chairs and, after bidding good night to Johanna, departed for their respective rooms, their minds still filled with thoughts of the harrowing news report.

* * *

><p><strong>Not that long, I know, but I'll try and pick up the word count for future chapters. Like I said – First chaptered fic, and I'm fairly busy. But yeah.<strong>

**Please let me know what you thought, all feedback is appreciated greatly. I'll give you nice things! :) (Maybe.)**

**- AimlessVanity**


End file.
